Fairys and Dragons
by Dragonll237
Summary: A group of strangers travel the dimensions to join the famous Fairy Tail guild. If the situation wasn't strange enough, then perhaps the events would seem impossible. In addition, it just so happened that a certain water mage and stellar spirit mage were right in the center of the mess.
1. Prologue: The Adventure Starts

**Fairys and Dragons**

 _ **By: Dragonll237**_

 _Idea: 2/4/16_

 **Anime:** Fairy Tail and Dragon Ball AS (An original series)

 **Characters:** Juvia, Lucy, OC

 **Ranking:** M ( _Mature content_ )

 **Summary:** A group of strangers travel the dimensions to join the famous Fairy Tail guild. If the situation wasn't strange enough, then perhaps the events would seem impossible. In addition, it just so happened that a certain water mage and stellar spirit mage were right in the center of the mess.

* * *

 **Connections:**

Human (g) / Saiyan (b) / Dragon (r) / Demon (gy)

_ is the last name of a couple

\+ is a shipment of two people being mates of some sort

& is a relationship by brother and sisterhood

= represents the offspring of a couple

-DBAS-

Vegeta (b) + Bulma Breifs (g) = Trunks (b) & Bulla (b)

Trunks Briefs (b) + Anastazia (b) = Oultilissa (b) & Shard (b) & Shorts (b) & Anthony (b) & Camron (b) & Sammie (b)

Nick Silverfin (g) & Anastazia (b)

William Vud (gy) + Oultilissa Briefs (b)

-FT-

Natsu Dragneel (r) + Lucy Heartfilia (g)

Gray Fullbuster (g) + Juvia Lockser (g)

Gajeel Redfox (r) + Levy McGarden (g)

Gray Fullbuster (g) & Lyon Vastia (g)

Gajeel Redfox (r) & Juvia Lockser (g)

* * *

 **Prologue: The Adventure Starts**

 _Anastazia_ ( _Third person_ )

"You know, peace is really nice and all, but maybe a fight or just some kind of adventure can be a good change of pace," Anastazia remarked. She was a beautiful forty year old woman with black hair and eyes, wearing a nice green and blue bikini as she lounged next to the Capsule Corp. pool. She is the second to last saiyan in existence, having the Prince of her near extinct race being her father-in-law.

The Briefs family was hanging out around their large corporate backyard. The summer sun high in the sky as the younger kids of Trunks and Anastazia splashed in the large pool of the mansion known as Capsule Corporation. It had been ~seven years since the last battle and ~eighteen years since the hero, Goku " _Kakarok_ " Son, passed away. Many things have changed with the years, and for some of the older characters, they would barely be recognized if it weren't for their appearance. Vegeta, the Prince of Saiyans, being the main target on this changing route.

"Doing all that research with Gohan really took it out of me," Anastazia continued, talking about a family friend whom was a famous scholar and a half saiyan himself. "Reviewing genetics that code for battle. Gah! It's just frustrating!"

The man with purple hair dubbed as her husband replied, "Easy there tiger. Don't you go picking fights. We still have to worry about the kids, ya know."

Anastazia sat up in her beach chair to look at the man and suggested, "That's the thing. Maybe if we can make it so we're only gone for a day?"

Bulma, Anastazia's mother-in-law, then asked, "I've been meaning to try and reconstruct a Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Is that what you mean?"

She leaned back down in her chair and thought. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber ( _a.k.a. the Realm of Spirit and Time_ ) was just a room where you could train a year inside but it only counted to one day outside. That wasn't an adventure to a new place, though it would be nice to have. The full blooded saiyan contemplated with a straight face.

"I don't know. I want something challenging. That's just training in a blank room. We need an adventure! Like the good old days," Anastazia finally responded.

The second bluenette of the group, Bulma's daughter, added, "Well, how the hell are ya gonna figure out how to do that?"

Anastazia sighed and lowered her head in defeat stating, "I have no idea."

She then pondered on the options. At one point in time, her mother-in-law created a time machine that created a new dimension when one of them traveled through time. Although that would be weird should they have to fight the monsters of the past or future and it would only mean that they would put themselves or their counterparts into trouble. They needed something different. It didn't even matter if there be any real danger or not, right?

She announced, "Maybe if it was possible to create a gate between our dimension and another? Then we can travel between worlds and go on some adventures there and come back when we please. Hell, if it's safe enough, then we can all just take a vacation there!"

Her husband looked uneasy at the idea and replied, "I don't know. You can never be sure what kind of world you'd be jumping into. It's a gamble of finding a dimension that's safe enough for all of us, but dangerous enough to have an adventure."

"No, no," Anastazia interrupted. "There doesn't really have to be danger. There are a lot of warriors out there that are just waiting to be sparred, whether or not they're evil!"

"Now you're just sounding like Goku," Trunks sighed. "It's still a gamble of what world we'd land in. I think it's too risky."

"Won't know unless we try," Anastazia added.

Her mother-in-law supported with, "I'm ready when you are."

Trunks sighed, knowing it to be impossible to stop the duo of scientists. Anastazia grinned as she noticed his defeat. Her father-in-law happened to walk up to them in his sweat shorts after a training session. It was most likely because he was kicked out by her two boys that went running inside earlier. He had a towel around his neck and sat down his bottled water on the table next to his wife's chair.

"What exactly are you 'going to try'?" Vegeta asked.

The two women smiled connivingly, and Anastazia responded, "Try to find a new adventure. Like the good old days!"

The prince blinked, his saiyan curiosity obviously taking over as he had a look of interest appear upon his face. He then asked, "And how are you going to do that?"

"We can attempt to make a gate between our dimension and another, and there should be plenty of new things to explore in a new world! Evil or not!" was her excited answer.

It wasn't really up for debate since Trunks had given up his fight, but gaining Vegeta's smirk of amusement and approval made things a lot easier. He was just as curious as she was; whether that be because of saiyan blood or just for the fact that they were trying something new, it didn't matter. Although it wasn't like he would come out and say that he approved of something, the Briefs just knew what he wanted to say. He really had changed over the forty-three years he's lived on Earth for.

"I assume you'll both be working on this gate here for a while then," he stated.

Anastazia nodded in confirmation, "Ya, so that means you'll be my new sparring partner for a while. We should probably start doing the research separately and that way I can get the kids settled in so they don't murder the house."

"I am coming with you," Trunks added. "I hope you know that."

"You don't even want to go. If you're worried, then don't. Vegeta's coming with me, and I can handle myself," She reassured.

"I don't see why we all can't go," Vegeta said.

Bulla rolled her eyes as she was never one for fighting, "Sorry, but count me outta this."

Bulma sat up in delighted surprise at her husband's decree, then side looked to him and said, "I hope that includes me, mister."

He coolly turned his back to them as he walked towards the pool consisting of the youngest daughter and son of Trunks and Anastazia. It would have been a way to ignore her, except this time he replied with a chuckle and asked, "Did I say it didn't?"

"Great!" Bulma exclaimed. "That makes four of us! But, who will watch the kids?"

"Not me!" Bulla quickly called out.

Anastazia giggled at the thirty year old known as her sister-in-law, and concluded that her oldest son and her step-brother could do the job. She announced, "Shard and Nick will have no problems with that. The only problem would be to tell them how long we'd be out for. It's impossible to tell and I'm sure Shard would prefer to not be with his brothers for longer than he has to. If it's a safe world then we might just stay a week then return. Then after a few, bring them back with us. But if it's not, then who knows how long it would take to return home."

"I think it's a safe bet to say two to three weeks at the greatest," Trunks suggested. "If it's dangerous, then we'll come back as soon as we can and never return. And if it's safe, then maybe we can take a long summer vacation there. I'm sure Pan would want in on the fun, though Joey's a little young at three."

"Then it's settled!" Anastazia declared as she got up from her chair.

As to celebrate, the female saiyan approached the grandfather of her children whom was standing over her daughter in the cool water. Gaining an evil smirk, she shoved him in and jumped after him. When she surfaced, she laughed along with the rest of the Briefs at the frowning saiyan prince in the pool of Capsule Corp. There were no regrets to her decision, though her daughter would miss her mother along with her other young three boys. No matter what, they will always come home. What was the harm in going away for a few short weeks?

- _Two Weeks Later_ -

"That took shorter than I expected," Anastazia declared as she looked up from blueprints to inspect the metal gate standing proudly in front of her.

"Well, that's what happens when two genius' work together," Bulma stated as she, too, looked at their creation between plans and computer screens. "The only problem with this kind of invention is you can't just test the damn thing before you use it. There's no way to know if the door forms in that dimension, let alone what dimension you land in."

"Only one way to find out, right?" the saiyan asked, flicking her brown tail in excitement as it peeped out from under her lab coat.

"I can't help but feel like this will go horribly wrong," Trunks added.

Vegeta grunted as he walked forwards towards the metal door and said, "What else is new? I'll go first. If I come back, then it's safe."

Bulma rolled her eyes in annoyance at his foolishness and handed him a capsule labeled 'Time Machine', then explained, "I programmed it to come back here to our chords, so should anything happen out there you can come home. Let's just hope that a door comes with us and we get a good dimension."

Vegeta chuckled, pocketing the capsule as Bulma kissed his cheek and wished him luck. He opened the door and walked through, leaving the three Briefs left to hold their breath and hope for the best. It didn't take very long for the prince to return through the portal with a chuckle at how they all sighed in relief.

The older man then announced, "Good news, we got a door on the other side and landed in some sort of forest area. Bad news, there's no Ki. Well, it is different there, at least."

"Should we go and check it out?" Trunks asked.

"No Ki doesn't scare me!" Anastazia announced, jumpinging in excitement as she tore off her lab coat and tucked in her tail like usual. "After you, Prince!"

"No Ki can mean that there's no danger, I don't see the point in just staying here when we got a new world to explore," Bulma agreed happily, following Anastazia's lead.

"Then, let's go," Trunks agreed to the delight of both women. They stepped through the portal to meet a beautiful fall forest landscape and stated, "Well, this is… Unexpected."

"It's so beautiful!" Bulma added.

Anastazia turned to the portal and turned on the camouflage as to hide their only way back home. She marked the tree right next to the now invisible portal with an X from a rock. There was no doubt that the land they had just found was beautiful and calm. However, they had not yet come across the civilians of the dimension, so nothing was out of question yet.

The female saiyan suggested, "I think it'd be best that we find a way to some civilization."

"And with what Ki can we detect what people?" Trunks asked.

Anastazia deadpanned, "Good point."

Bulma then said, "Easy, you walk."

It wasn't long nor far when Vegeta announced, "I can hear some muffled laughter not too far from here. I'm sure we aren't very far away from a town."

The group of four mid-late aged adults walked through the woods in the direction of a group of kids laughing at each other playfully. This is where their adventure begins. And maybe, just maybe, this adventure doesn't have to involve violence against an evil encounter like so many of the past.

It's a hope at least…

* * *

AN: Hi guys, it has been a very long time since I posted something and I figured that this story has been sitting in the dust long enough. Tell me what you think about this Dragon Ball AS (original series) crossover with Fairy Tail. I started a discord server if anyone is interested to interact with me or help inspire me to continue writing this series, or other series discord .gg /FCrmVwe (ignoring the spaces)


	2. Chapter 1: New Comers

Chapter 1: New Comers

In the world of Earthland, there is magical abilities both as a power source and life essence similar to that of the Ki our friends the saiyans use. As the story progresses the main plot of the story will be focused on the viewpoints of an individual to the best it can be. This story is for Fairy Tail fans more than Dragon Ball (GT) fans as the world will be explained much less in Earthland and the characters of Fairy Tail will not need to be introduced as much as the created OC characters of Dragon Ball AS.

-Back to the Story-

~~~Erza Scarlet~~~

The blonde celestial mage of the group yelled out to the heavens, "It's not funny!" as the males of the group laughed at the girl. The pink and raven haired males full out letting loose at the joke they cracked towards the girl. A male blue flying cat struggled to ride the blonde's shoulder as he tried to hold back a giggle. The two other women, plus myself, of the group walking quietly alongside our teammates with annoyance at the constant sound of laughter and yelling.

"Jeez, Luce, you don't have to yell that loud," Natsu Dragneel complained as he tried to suppress his laughter. "It was just a joke. Come on."

"Can't you two stop bickering at each other for just five seconds? I thought that taking this job would calm the rough housing down, but apparently I was wrong," I announced to the four accused.

The young innocent Wendy Marvel said, "I don't know why you have to tease her like that, it was rude."

Her female feline friend, Carla, stated annoyed, "Just keep walking, child. Pay no attention to him. He's just being immature as usual."

"Hey!" the fire dragon slayer complained.

I sighed and rolled my eyes at my friends. They had at least stopped the laughing, but yelling at each other was no better. Well, that's Fairy Tail for you. They never calm down when they don't have to take anything seriously. The peace gets old so they rough house, and if there was danger then it wasn't like you could just sit back and relax. Perhaps a certain cake could make all the annoyances go away?

A group of four walked out from a forest path and stopped the team. They were older and seemed to walk in authority. There were two men and two women, and seemed to be a pair of couples. The older couple were a black haired male with a weird hairstyle and a blue haired female seeming to be the oldest of the bunch. In addition, the younger couple were a violet haired male with a style similar to a bowl cut and a black haired female with her hair long and straight similar to that of my own style.

The black haired female stood towards the front of her group and asked, "Excuse us, but can you tell us where we are?"

"But of course," I answered, pulling at the pinkette that threatened to continue walking. "We're in the city of Magnolia, Fiore. Would you happen to be lost?"

"As a matter of fact, we are. You see, we're very new to this area," the woman replied.

I kindly smiled at the travelers and offered, "Oh, would you like us to take you to wherever you're staying the night?"

"That's the thing, we have no place to stay. If you would so kindly point us in the right direction, that would be wonderful," she said.

"Yes, of course," I responded, glad that there was something to do that wasn't breaking up a fight in the guildhall.

The raven haired male of my group nodded respectfully to the newcomers then began to walk off claiming, "I'll be at the guildhall."

I grabbed the back of the ice wizard's coat collar, successfully stopping him from walking away and choking him in the process. I commanded, "You stay right here."

The blue cat grew magical wings and took to a hover around the raven boy's head teasing, "Why so cruel? I bet Gray just wants to get back to the guild to go check up on Juvia…"

Gray Fullbuster's cheeks tinted a slight, but mostly unnoticeable, red as he yelled back, "What?! Take that back, fur ball!"

"You wanna fight, pal?!" Natsu cried out, pugnacious as ever as he butted heads with Gray. "You pick a fight with Happy; you pick a fight with me!"

The blonde puffed out her chest and ordered, "Cut it out you two! I've had enough!"

Natsu and Gray hugged each other in fear of the blonde's wrath as they chanted, "Sorry, Lucy!"

The small bluenette asked the travelers, "Do you want to come to the guildhall with us? I'm sure you can ask Mira to help you find a place to stay."

"Guildhall?" the older bluenette questioned.

"Wizards here are a part of guilds. We're members of the guild located here, in Magnolia. It's called Fairy Tail," I answered.

This time the purple haired male clarified, "Wizards? Like, magic users?"

"Indeed," I replied. "You really weren't kidding when you said you were new here. Mira would love to help you if you were planning on taking an apartment to stay. If not, there are many Inns around town for you to stay in."

The black haired woman looked to her group and suggested, "Apartment would be better, right? We don't know for how long we will be here."

The purple haired man responded, "Yes, I believe that it'd be cheaper to stay in an apartment for a month than a whole two or three weeks in an Inn. We don't have any money to live by so the cheaper the better."

Wendy interrupted, gaining the group's attention once more, "So, you're not staying for very long then?"

"Unless we decide otherwise, we only plan to stay for a month's time at the most," the black haired woman answered kindly.

I ushered both my team and the group of travelers towards the guildhall as I chanted with stars in my eyes, "Well, I hope you enjoy your stay. Magnolia is a nice city, and there is usually some form of celebration monthly so there's always that to look forward to."

Natsu seemed to have the same idea as me as he asked, "Wait a second. You guys don't know what magic is, right? You think you'd want to learn?"

After a few second's time of considering, the black haired woman replied happily, "Definitely."

"Cool! Then you can join Fairy Tail…!" Natsu cheered, pumping a fist into the air. The travelers seemed to be quite strong and the fact that they didn't know magic truly did surprise us. Three of the four had toned muscles as if they had trained for their entire lives.

I rolled my eyes at the pinkette for speaking so soon, the Master hadn't even approved of the group yet. I warned, "Natsu…"

"What?" the fire dragon slayer whined. "Like Gramps would turn 'em down! Besides, they seem super strong! I wanna take a crack a 'em!"

The male with the purple hair replied with a raised eyebrow, "Not too sure you'd want to do that, but who knows? Maybe I'm wrong. I can't sense your power, so who am I to judge?"

Natsu jumped out in front of the group and began to walk backwards as he asked, "You mean you can't sense our magic but you go by something different?!"

The black haired woman elbowed her partner to answer with, "Ah, yes. In fact, we come from another world. That's why we don't know your magic. We use something we like to call Ki. But, I'm going to have to ask you to keep that information under wraps for now. We can trust you, can't we?"

"Yes, sir," I responded before Natsu could make a fool of himself. "Your information is safe. It's just a little hard to believe. If I may ask, how exactly strong are you in your world?"

This time the black haired male announced with pride and authority, "From what we can tell, the strongest in the four galaxies."

If Natsu wasn't pumped up before, he was completely ecstatic now. The team's eyes all bugged at the statement. He exclaimed, "You must be super strong! We have to fight some time!"

"I'll take you up on that offer," the black haired female replied. "As soon as we can detect your power, you're on."

"Yes!" Natsu yelled to the rooftops as he pumped a fist in the air then followed threw in punching Gray when he told the pinkette to quiet down.

When we got to the guildhall, I went straight for the master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar. I found him sitting up in his normal spot on the bar table talking to the beautiful Mirajane Strauss. It didn't take very long to introduce the travelers to the master and tell of their situation. Gaining names in the process as the older couple was Vegeta (black hair) and Bulma (blue hair) and the younger couple was Trunks (purple hair) and Anastazia (black hair).

Makarov clarified, "So, you come from a distant land where you have no idea what the power of magic is, but you are willing to learn magic. Would I be correct?"

"You are indeed, sir," Anastazia answered.

"Yet, you are only planning on staying a short while?" Master added.

"Affirmative," Trunks replied.

Makarov sat for a few seconds then said, "Well, I don't see the harm in letting you join Fairy Tail. The fact that you'll be leaving soon shouldn't affect your stay here. We are all a family, so what's a few more members? Even if they'll have to leave eventually."

"Wha ho!" Natsu exclaimed, setting a fist on fire. "I'm all fired up!"

I watched as the guild all crowded around the newest members of Fairy Tail and cheered as the travelers got their guild marks. Though Bulma declined on becoming a mage, she wanted to be a part of the family. Everyone greeted each other and chanted out their magical abilities proudly. Vegeta seemed uninterested as he crossed his arms and scowled at the onslaught and Trunks kindly smiled as he stood next to his father, but the two women were more than happy to feverishly chat with their new guildmates.

"Erza Scarlet," I introduced myself and shook hands with Anastazia. "I use a magic called Requip and am an S-Class wizard. I specialize in armor and swords if I do say so myself."

"Oh, really? That's cool. I could say that I did back in the day as well," she responded with a kind smile. "It is a pleasure to officially meet you."

"And you as well, Anastazia," I replied. Just from the interaction, I could tell that Anastazia was very strong and wise.

Levy McGarden walked up to the now smaller crowd at the bar with the new members and Team Natsu then took a seat next to Lucy. She asked, "Hey new members, you figure out what kind of magic you'd like to check out yet?"

Anastazia answered, "I believe I should study Healing Magic. From the amount of studying I've been doing with a scholar back home about the body and its functions, I think it'd be easier to pick up. Though a fight would be nice, I think support magic would be best."

Trunks added, "I don't know how you could decide so fast. But, I think if I stick to learning some form of Maker-Magic then I could limit down my search."

Vegeta responded, "Don't know, nothing really stands out to me. Guildarts is a strong warrior. I think I may talk to him about what he thinks. He wields Destruction Magic, right?"

"Yes," I answered. Vegeta didn't talk much, but he sounded of strong authority and experience. I made a mental note to stay on his good side. "You may also want to talk to Laxus about his magic as well. He's the next strongest in the guild after Guildarts and Master."

"Is that a fact?" Vegeta asked rhetorically.

Wendy shifted in her stance as she approached the black haired maiden and said, "Um, Miss Anastazia, I can teach you some things on healing magic. I'm not sure how much you can learn since I'm a Dragon Slayer and I am pretty sure you can't learn that, but it's worth a try! And, Miss Porlyusica can train you too. She's always helping us when we're in trouble and I'm sure she can teach you a lot more than I could."

"Oh, is that so? That sounds wonderful. It'll be a pleasure to be working with you, Miss Wendy Marvel," Anastazia replied kindly and shook hands with the young wizard in front of her.

"You too," Wendy returned with a large smile.

Carla stated to her bluenette companion, "Don't get overly excited, child. They'll be leaving in a few weeks, remember."

Wendy looked to her long time friend and responded, "Ya, I know."

Gray looked to Trunks and said, "So, you wanna learn some Maker-Magic, hua?"

"That's what you use, is it not?" Trunks asked in return.

"Yeah, it's nice and powerful stuff; easy to learn too," Gray replied whilst stripping in a flash and not realizing.

"Great to know. Now I guess I should really decide on what kind of Maker-Magic I should shoot for, hua?" Trunks said, chuckling with Gray and Levy.

Juvia interrupted the trio looking to Gray stating, "Gray, darling, clothes?"

"Damnit!" Gray exclaimed looking down to find where his shirt and pants disappeared to.

The traveling group seemed trustworthy enough. They were nice and respective, though Vegeta seemed a bit uptight and Trunks was a little distant. It wasn't like it was strange that something such as this happens to Fairy Tail. Aliens the strongest in their universe? Just another day in Fairy Tail by my books. 


	3. Chapter 2: Settling In

**Chapter 2: Settling In**

 _ **Natsu**_

It's been two boring days of brawling with Gray, getting seperated by Erza, and talking with Lucy. The new member… Bul… something… has been chatting non-stop with all the members as the other three have been buried in training and/or books with their magic masters. Levy and Gray sometimes went to train with Trunks while Wendy ran off to train with Ana… Whatever the rest of her name was… Lastly, what's his face disappeared to train with Guildarts and Laxus.

I saw Ana walk by with Wendy to her side and Lissana on her other and asked, or yelled, "When do we get to fight?!"

She smirked at my flaming fist as I jumped off my stool in her direction and replied, "Hopefully soon. Erza informed me that she wanted to take us on a job with your team first. We can fight when we get back if you want. Though, my assist magic won't give me much advantage in strength, I'm confident that I can still pose a decent challenge to a Dragon Slayer."

I cheered, "Aw, yeah! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"I'm curious. You are creating your own type of magic, are you not?" Erza inquired as she walked by, handing Mira a job that we were apparently going to take.

"Yes," Ana answered.

Erza returned back into the forming group of Team Erza and the new Team Travelers and asked, "So, how come you are coming along on the job? Is your healing magic effective on you as well and nullifies the opponent's magic or something?"

Ana looked curious at the redhead and replied, "No, that'd just make things too easy. I'll just go in the old fashion way. Maybe ask Trunks to write me a blade so I can get through the enemy quicker? I don't see why I shouldn't be on the field."

It wasn't too long before we all started for the train station, or more like to my demise… Gray complaining about just being on a job and Happy teasing him about wanting to return to Juvia. I really couldn't pay attention to him. I was still just dreading getting on that cursed train…

"So, write you a blade, hua? My sword, or just anything will do?" Trunks asked his wife.

"Can you even create your sword here? I know it's magical, but is it possible to create something from our world into this one?" Ana returned.

Trunks shrugged and said, "I don't see why not."

I couldn't take it anymore. Wendy, she could use Troia on me… I hope. The last time it didn't work too well and she can only do it every once in awhile…

"Hey, Ana, you know Troia, don't ya?" I asked the black haired woman walking in front of me.

"Oh, yeah, don't worry about the train. I know how bad you can take your motion sickness," she answered. "My version of Troia should work every time and for a much longer duration. Wendy told me that she had some problems with that with you in the past."

I jumped for joy at the news. Wendy seemed a bit sad that I didn't need her this time. She probably felt like she was being replaced now. That wasn't right…

"If it wasn't for her," Ana added. "I probably wouldn't even know how to make the spell. I've never crossed that problem before, to be honest."

Wendy perked up at the praise and looked shyly at her feet. Ana wasn't so bad. Besides, she just promised me a Troia spell that would always work! Who am I to dis someone that can take away the death trap known as motion sickness?!

"So, what is the job, anyway?" Lucy asked, sucking me away from my thoughts. We sat in the train now, taking our own private car.

"A search and rescue, apparently some guy was taken hostage in a base full to the brim with men. To be honest, this is a little difficult for a first job request, but then again we're all going. This should be a piece of cake," Gray stated after reading over the flyer.

"Says the guy that took up on the opportunity to take an S-class quest before he should have," Erza added. Gray, Lucy, and I all shuttered at the thought of the incident. It wasn't until we were heading to our final destination when she said, "Remember, this is their mission, so we should stay back as much as possible. Natsu, that means no destroying everything in sight."

I frown at that. Destroying stuff was my middle name! How was I supposed to not break stuff?! I voiced my opinion in an, "Aw, man!"

Ana giggled and said, "Let the boy have some fun. Natsu, Gray, I want you both to join Trunks and Vegeta when the enemy begins to swarm. Keep them in the same area. Lucy, Wendy, you'll remain as backup should any escape. Erza, you'll go find the man with Carla, and me. Happy, you are to scout the surroundings and warn us of any sneak attacks we should worry about."

Erza looked to Ana impressed, praising, "I didn't realize you were so good at strategizing. You might even be able to send our first master running."

"Thank you, but that was nothing," she replied modestly. "I used to command a few fleets back in the day. I led a small army of soldiers into battle a long time ago, so I suppose that those days have stuck with me."

"Really? As a commander?" Titania questioned, stars in her eyes.

"General, actually. Those years are well behind me, now," she answered.

Trunks added, draping his arm around his wife's shoulders, "You still got it in you, though. It hasn't been more than seventeen years. You've been a lot more tactical lately."

"True, and I was graduated the title of General sixteen years ago. It's not the title or the job that bothers me. That time just wasn't a good one so I'd prefer to leave it behind," Ana said, putting up mental walls.

There was a lot of personal issues that they seemed to have that made little to no sense at all. It was a touchy topic, apparently. I tried to look like I wasn't paying any attention as I pointed off to the distance and asked Lucy if she saw what I saw. These new people were weird.

Trunks lowered his arm around Ana's waist and pulled her closer as he stated in a lower voice, "We already have one Oultilissa, and I don't need another."

Ana shook her head and announced, "I said we were done, did I not?"

"Who's Oultilissa?" Lucy asked in her naturally cheery voice, obviously trying to break the dense mood.

"Her daughter," Trunks answered.

Carla then questioned, confused like the rest, "Her?"

Trunks nodded and replied sadly, "Yes, from before we were married. I'd call her mine if she wouldn't complain about it whenever I do."

"Oh, look at that. We're here, so we can stop talking about that now," Ana announced to the group.

That ended most conversation for some time. I didn't really mind, because I got to beat the crap out of fifty plus guys. Ve… ge… ta? Yeah, Vegeta. He made his own magic and it's super cool. He made some kind of electrical destruction magic that completely decimated the guys we attacked. Trunks' magic was similar to Levy's where he could write out words and they would come to life, but his were more like machines and weaponry than actual words of elements. It was pretty neat.

"How did you take them all down at once?!" I exclaimed for the fifth time as we made our way back to the guild from the motion sick-less ride on the train. "That was so amazing! You'd think you've been training for years!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and replied, "Yes, I get it, now quiet down already before you get hurt."

"Dad, you should ease up on him. He's just complimenting you," Trunks said.

"He just keeps yapping. What do you expect me to do? He's just an annoying pest," Vegeta said, crossing his arms on his chest and looking off into the distance.

I huffed at the man, and distracted myself by bursting the guild doors open and shouting, "We made it back alive!"

The new travelers stopped in their tracks at the sight of two new people with dark hair standing in the open area in front of the doors. I heard a strange form of a curse under Trunks' breath and looked at the two carefully. They were probably from the new guys' world since they all stopped like that. The woman was average height with dark brown hair and an outfit similar to Ana's own. The man had black hair similar to Gray's and pale skin that could rival Juvia's. They were both fairly young; probably about nineteen, twenty?

The woman stood with arms crossed and fingers tapping on her arm as she said with narrowed eyes to our new Travelers Team, "Well, if it isn't the rest of the royal family returning from their first mission. Ever consider telling a certain someone of your adventures or were you planning on leaving them out of your fun?"

"Who're you?" I asked but Lucy dragged me out of the way complaining that it wasn't the right time for something like that. Whatever that meant.

Ana sighed with a sad smile on her lips and replied, "Look, it's been forever since we've been out into some new area to explore and… You just got back from your honeymoon, okay? So we figured that it'd be best to leave you behind. Bad mistake, I admit that. But… You're here now, so that's what matters."

The new woman smirked at Ana and stated, "Been awhile since you were flustered, Mom. You're lucky Aunt Buls told me that you just left two days ago or you would be toast right now. But, seriously, you couldn't have just called me saying you'd be leaving for a few weeks? Dende, you're ridiculous."

Ana shrunk her head down slightly in embarrassment, then her so called daughter continued, "Well, since you so rudely ignored me, then I'm just going to have to stay here with you."

Gray whispered into Wendy's ear, "She's scary."

"Takes after her mother," Trunks whispered back to the two but was interrupted by Ana's hand thwacking the back of his head. "Ow, okay, I deserved that. Sheesh."

Not gonna lie, I'm completely lost here. Even more so when the woman asked permission to stay of Vegeta. Nothing really made sense and I was sure I wasn't the only one. Right? So I asked, "So, who are you, again?"

"Oultilissa," she answered with a smile. She announced louder to the whole guild, "And me and my husband, Will, are the newest members of Fairy Tail!"

Fairy Tail welcomed the two newest members and Mira stamped them the symbol. Apparently Gramps had already talked to them and they were just waiting for their family to return from the mission. They seemed fine, but something in my gut told me not to get too close. Gajeel seemed to sense it too…

Then I remembered something and announced in a large voice towards Ana, "Yo, when are we gonna fight?!"

She shrugged with a smirk upon her face as she turned towards me and answered, "Right now, I suppose. However, I'll only give you three times to back down. Are you ready to face me, Dragon Slayer?"

"Hell yeah!" I declared as my body set flame. "I'm all fired up now!"

"Wait, inside?!" Lucy exclaimed.

Gray blinked, "But, your magic isn't for fighting. How the hell are you gonna beat Flame-for-Brains? I mean, I know he's weak and all, but…"

I grunted at the comment and retorted, "Hey, what'd you say, Ice-Breath?!"

Ana chuckled and replied, "There is a lot more to fighting a battle than power. Speed and agility can and will win any fight over brawn and power. Even when you have the ability to avoid physical attacks, you still need to be able to hit your opponent even if they can't hit you."

"Are you just going to talk, or are we going to fight?" I asked bored.

"Well, you haven't attacked me yet, so I thought that I could explain myself to Gray while you took your time spacing out," she answered.

I growled in frustration. She was asking for it. My power centered towards my right fist and I chanted, "Fire Dragon… Iron Fist!"

She dodged my attack with ease and caught my wrist. All of a sudden my arm was being forced behind me and I was in a hold. She moved so fast, and her energy output only raised whenever she moved. It was so weird…

"Left yourself wide open. Do you always fight carelessly, or are you just not as serious because this is just a friendly match? First chance, you give up?" Ana asked.

"Why, you?!" I yelled. She was getting on my nerves, and she just wouldn't loosen her grip. "Fire Dragon Sword Horn!"

That had to land! It was close range… And she still dodged?! She ducked and tripped me, sending me down to a split on the ground. There was no way I was going to not make her pay for that! Damn that hurt! Next thing I knew, she knocked me over to lay on the ground and pinned me down there.

"Good attempt, but not quite. Your legs were open when you went for your attack and tried to free your arm. Second chance is now," she announced. I went for a kick at her shin but she jumped up and cart-wheeled over me, then took a kneel. "Not even close. Sorry, but you won't beat me the way you are now."

"What does that mean?!" I demanded, fire spewing angrily from my mouth.

Ana chuckled and said, "Tell you what: I'll let you win, if you ask Lucy out on a date."

Lucy yelled, "Why am I being pulled into this?!"

"No! I don't want to win because you let me! I can win by myself!" I declared, trying desperately to free myself from her impossibly tight hold.

"Whatever you say, I take it that your last chance is denied then," she stated, then released one of her hands to push a strand of hair back. I struggled against her single hand but I still couldn't budge. It was then that she decided to pet my hair and said, "I like your hair. Is it your natural color? It's very pretty. I wonder if it's a dominant or recessive trait. Perhaps it's a rare mutation?"

"You're not even paying any attention!" I yelled in frustration.

She asked, "Should I? It's practically over, isn't it?"

I roared, "Ga, we'll see about that! Fire Dragon Roar!"

"Miss," Ana stated as she jumped up to a handstand on my back. But I was ready for that and I flung her off of me as I stood up. "Impressive, that was a good tactic. But all you did was escape. You still haven't landed a blow on me."

"Yeah, but escape is all I need to do so I can bust your face in," I said, cracking my knuckles. I launched towards her and sent a fury of punches and kicks. Every one missing until I finally got a punch in her abdomen… And my fist felt like it rammed into a wall of iron! I announced, "The hell are you made of?"

Ana responded, "Experience. Oh, and… You're wide open."

She sprung forward, and I did the same. Hoping to at least land some kind of attack that would work. However, she bounced off of my shoulders, using me like a springboard. I completely lost sight of her after that. I looked everywhere around the large circle that formed from the crowd but no sight of her.

"The hell'd ya go?!" I asked in frustration.

"The ground isn't the only place an enemy could be," she announced. I looked up but before I could react I was down on the ground as exhaustion took over me. She faintly declared, "KO, I win."

Then came the swarm of comments… My head spun with an oncoming headache. Lucy picked me up with the help of Mira and Lisanna and set me down on one of the nearby open benches. I'll get revenge some day…


	4. Chapter 3: New Power

**Chapter 3: New Power**

 _ **Oultilissa**_

"You just had to be snarky, didn't you?" Dad asked Mom playfully.

"He's a good fighter, but he lacks skill. It's only expected since he's so young. I was only telling him what he was doing wrong," Mom answered.

I shook my head at them nonchalantly. It was only natural that we were stronger. Natsu was actually very good. Sadly, he had to pick a fight with a saiyan. He'll be feeling that blow for a while.

The white cat by the girl called Wendy stated, "I can't help but still be utterly confused. You're royalty? I highly doubt that."

Her bluenette friend replied, "Don't judge. Besides, aren't you as well?"

I smirked at that. Seemed as though I was more of a burden than I thought. Grandmom and Granddad explained to the best of their ability to the small girls.

A familiar voice announced next to me, "Gray, clothes."

I turned to see the beautiful bluenette, Juvia Lockser. I had talked to her for most of my time when I waited for Mom and the rest to return. She was probably my favorite person in the whole guild. So cute!

Juvia handed a mostly naked man his clothes she picked up off of the floor. Gray thanked her and proceeded to put his clothes back on. He was just as Juvia had described. Perfect… Not for me, for her! I'm married!

I smiled kindly and turned to make conversation, "Ah, so you must be Gray, hua?"

Gray seemed to be surprised that I knew him before he knew me but replied, "Uh, hi. Nice to meet you."

"You too. Sorry, I probably know you better than you about me. Juvia and I hung out while you were working. Oultilissa Vud, but you can call me Lissa," I greeted with an arm extended.

He shook my hand and Will's as they greeted each other. He then said, "I wouldn't doubt that you did. How long have you been here?"

"Only a few hours, but that was enough to learn a few things about you," I chuckled. "Will and I were going to train with Juvia should we join. So we'll be taking her off your hands for a while. Unless you want to join us, that is."

"Off my hands?" Gray questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, a so called Mira told me that a certain bluenette friend was quite a bit obsessed with a certain Ice Mage," I replied.

"Just how much did they tell you?" Gray asked deadpanning.

Juvia shifted in her stance and answered, "Juvia told Lissa only a few things. She knows that you would prefer to introduce yourself. Lissa was more interested in Juvia anyhow."

My new bluenette friend was just so adorable. The way that her hands twitched nervously behind her whenever she spoke. She was so shy and honest and selfless and caring. I bet that Trunks would've loved for me to be so naïve. It was almost too perfect that she wielded water magic.

I chipped in, "And Lissa feels like she and Juvia will become the closest of friends."

"Well, any friend of Juvia's a friend of mine," Gray announced.

Juvia said that she and Gray weren't anything, but she wished that they were. For the short time I known him, he seemed to be the nicest of guys. There wasn't a single flaw but his hesitance to Juvia's feelings. It was rare to find someone so caring but also has a body. Juvia and I are just lucky, I guess.

"Aw, thanks!" I replied, then took Juvia's nervous hands in my own. "Oh, you've done good, Juvs."

My husband put his arm around my shoulders and stated, "I can't help but feel like I have competition here."

A giggle escaped my lips as I turned to face Will and I playfully slapped his chest. We were married just three weeks ago, but it felt longer than that. I happily took his lips in my own to prove to him what didn't need to be proven. He was my only. Has been since we were kids, and will be forever more.

I stated sarcastically with my arms still around his neck, "You should, because Gray and I will go off running and leave you in the dust."

Juvia giggled at that as I returned back to face my new friends. Gray smirked then rhetorically asked the bluenette, "What, no 'Love Rival' title to her too?"

The statement took her by surprise as she replied, "What? No… Lissa would never… Unless you like her!"

"No, no, no! I mean… Gah, whatever!" Gray waved off, an amused smirk on his face and an embarrassed blush dusting his cheeks as he looked away. Young love…

The night thing was interesting, but after some figuring out it was fine. The apartment Mom and the rest took on only had enough room for them so Gray offered his couch which was a pull out. He had his own place other than some of the other guys and girls in Fairy Tail that went to Fairy Hills. It was so nice of him to offer us a place to stay but it didn't feel right to not have a place of our own. It had only been a day and I was already attached. Perhaps staying permanently could be a possibility?

The day proceeding, Juvia, Will, and I took up magic training in a secluded place behind Fairy Hills. She had promised to teach us to the best of her ability. It only seemed right for me to learn water magic since the incident, and Will learned from me so it was nice to have him learning the same magic. Well, the same magic to the best of his ability.

By the end of the day, I had already gotten the hang of a few of my own magic attacks such as the Water Disc and Frozen Swords. It appeared as though I could summon multiple elements into my magic. Water, ice, and air were all incorporated; they were all the different properties of water.

"I think I got this down. That was a day well worth spent. Have to say that creating magic is much more fun than Ki attacks back home," I announced.

"What about Will?" Juvia asked after she nodded in approval at my conclusion.

He hesitated as he stood from a tree stump he was sitting on, studying our magic use. Will replied, "I'll practice on my own. I don't want to frighten you with what I discovered about my magic."

I walked over to him and grabbed his hand comfortingly. He found out the night before. Will was never good with feeling accepted since he was different. In fact, that was why we even got together.

"Juvia will not be afraid. She would never think of an ally as frightening. And she will never tell anyone otherwise," Juvia responded confidently.

Will took a deep breath then asked, "Do you promise not to tell anyone? I do not wish to share my power with anyone else, understood?"

Juvia nodded, "Yes, but she still does not understand why she should be so afraid. You're a friend."

"Thank you," he returned then squeezed my hand before letting it go. "Oultilissa, I want you to attack me with a few physical attacks. I will dodge, then counter."

"Got it. Here goes… Water fists! Ice Daggers!" I chanted, throwing my newly developed attacks towards him with full knowledge that he could easily evade them. The attacks fazed right through his new untouchable form of Water Body as I jumped up in the air to give another attack. "Boiling Water Cannon!"

"Blood Demon Whirlpool!" Will countered, sending a wave of red blood spiraling up towards me.

I easily avoided the attack with a Water Shield to assist me. His counter took me by surprise at how strong he was compared to me in the world of Earthland, but it only grew into pride. He was always weaker than I was back home, because I taught him and I was a saiyan of course. It seemed as though his bloodline powers were more noticed than mine in this world.

"Damn, you're stronger here than you ever were back home! I'm proud of you, babe!" I complimented as I returned to his side once again and grabbed his hand in my own.

"You're amazing! You mastered Juvia's Water Body in your own magic in just one day!" Juvia praised.

Will took a small step back and asked, "You… You're not… Afraid?"

Juvia returned, "Why should Juvia be?"

He deadpanned, "What part of 'Blood Demon' are you not interpreting?"

"Juvia sees no point in being afraid of an ally," she replied. "As an ex-member of Phantom Lord, Juvia has seen many questionable characters as members. However, it doesn't matter. As long as you fight with us and against our enemies, you will always be accepted as a part of Fairy Tail. Whether you're evil or not, it's not important to us. You're still considered a friend in Fairy Tail."

The bluenette walked up to us proudly and Will took her hands grateful, "Thank you, I appreciate that. I've been running from my nature for so long because I never belonged. I was different."

"Everyone belongs in Fairy Tail," Juvia supported with a bright smile.


	5. Chapter 4: Danger?

**Chapter 4: Danger?**

 _ **Will**_

A few days passed and Oultilissa, Juvia and I went on a few jobs together to get the money to rent out our own place. Gray tagged along for one and insisted that it was fine for us to stay at his place for a few more weeks. We still want the money, just in case we decide to stay. This was the first place that openly accepted me for who I was, and for what I was. Unless something happened, I had no complaints with staying.

Oultilissa and Juvia wouldn't stop chatting and Gray was always kind to chip in. It was like we had made a new family in the matter of seconds. Fairy Tail was such a comforting place. I felt at home. My strength was far greater than it ever was back in our birth universe. Though the new power was a bit frightening, it wasn't very unwelcome.

At the guildhall, Erza asked my mother-in-law, "Hey, Anastazia, you seen Juvia and Lucy around?"

"I think they went off together for a girl's day this morning. Why? What's up?" Anastazia answered.

"I was just curious, is all. It's weird not seeing Juvia hanging around Gray and Natsu not picking on Lucy. Though I'm kind of disappointed that they didn't take me along, I'm glad that they went out," Erza stated.

My wife added, "Lucy wanted to talk to Juvia about something. Juvia didn't tell us about what, though. She probably didn't know herself. I'm sure they'll return tonight. Lucy probably just wanted to chat up about Natsu without the whole guild listening in."

Something about that made my gut lurch. An omen of some sort? I ignored it. Juvia and Lucy could take care of themselves. They were both very strong. Even though it was hard to base their power off of us since we seemed to be S-Class level.

Erza returned, "Wouldn't surprise me that Juvia'd go on about Gray and how she plans on confessing her love towards him. Nor Lucy to blab on about Natsu. I just hope that Juvia can knock some sense into Lucy so that she'd open her eyes. She's practically blind to the boy."

"I wouldn't say 'blind', but she is a bit stubborn in accepting her feelings. She just can't tell the difference between him accidentally doing something romantic and him actually doing something on purpose. Love takes time. And that goes towards Gray as well," Anastazia said.

"Yeah. I just don't want those two to have to wait too long. I know how hard that is," Erza agreed on a sadder note.

The ominous feeling never went away. By midnight, it increased ten fold. Something was wrong, but I didn't want to jump to conclusions. Getting up in the middle of the night would've been suspicious as it was, but then going after Juvia and Lucy by only their scent left the day before was just insane. Also, it was best to not disturb Gray with my worries about the girls. After all, he was closer to the two.

In the morning, the feeling didn't go away so I decided that it would be best to start looking. As soon as we got to the guildhall, I instantly searched for Juvia and Lucy's magical signature. They weren't back yet. With clenched fists, I marched up to Mirajane and asked her if the two made it to the guildhall. The answer was just as I feared. They had not returned.

"This is weird, I can't sense either of their presence nearby. I should at least be able to detect Juvia in Fairy Hills. I'm worried. Let's go to Lucy's apartment and hope that we find them together," Oultilissa announced.

"I'll go with you," my grandfather-in-law declared as he followed us through the main doors.

I tried to suppress my concern with hope, but the panic could only return stronger. Outlissa felt my need to hurry as we held a steady sprint to the blonde's apartment building. Nothing, just as I dreaded. They were still missing. They were in trouble. I regretted not listening to my gut the night before as I sniffed the area to find that they had not returned since they left.

"This isn't right," Oultilissa stated. "Juvia said she'd return the same day. She'd never stay out longer. At the least she would have returned to Lucy's place."

"Maybe they were going to?" Vegeta questioned.

I shuttered at the comment and said, "I can follow their scents. They're old, but they can still be tracked down. They have to be somewhere in the city."

The farther we traveled down their trail, the worse the feeling became. They couldn't have been killed, could they? No, they had to be okay. Even if they weren't, they had to be alive! Anastazia could fix them up to make them better again when we returned to the guildhall! They just had to be alive!

All of the sudden the feeling lessened. It was as if the worst was over. The sun peaked out from behind a cloud and the horizon. Those were good signs. Their scents began to get stronger and I increased my pace until there was a junction in the scents. A disgusting, stomach churning scent in an entire area masked the girls' exact location. I knew it, they were in trouble.

"The scents are strange here, but they have to be close. It's being masked right now, so we'll have to search from here. Be careful, whatever could have been the cause could still be here," I announced.

It was hard enough not to vomit, but trying to find the girls was even more difficult. Mainly because I was so panicked. It had been many years since I felt in such a way, and it was never as strong as it was in Earthland. Thankfully it wasn't very long before I spotted some blue on the ground and ran towards it. My gut lurched forward at the sight of Juvia laying unconscious on the ground.

After three attempts, my voice finally came in a yell, "Damn it! Oultilissa, Vegeta! Over here! I found Juvia!"

They came running in my direction and halted in the clearing. I stood still, frozen in fear that she was dead. Oultilissa ran over after the innusual shock and slid over to Juvia's side to check to find a pulse. There was a sickeningly sweet smell in the air that hung around the bluenette. My brain was locked frozen. The only thing that I was able to process was Vegeta's disappearance in the search for Lucy and Oultilissa's sigh in relief. She was alive. She was going to be okay.

"There are bite marks all over her. What do you think happened?" I croaked. It couldn't be… My kind… Could it?

"I don't know, but we need to get her and Lucy to Mom," she replied.

Vegeta walked over and set the unconscious Lucy next to Juvia on the ground. She was bruised far more than Juvia, but didn't look quite as deathly pale nor had as many bite marks. Looking at Lucy didn't set me off as much as Juvia did. Whoever hurt her… I would make them pay for what they did.

Oultilissa checked Lucy just the same and sighed, "Lucy at least looks to be in better shape than Juvia, but whatever did this dragged her away by the arm. Or at least, it tried to. Thankfully she's still in one piece and is here."

I swallowed the bile in my throat, "We should get them to your mother a-sap. Vegeta, can you take Lucy? We'll need to go quick if we don't want the attention."

With a nod, he picked the blonde up once more as I kneeled down and gently picked up the bluenette. When I brought her closer, it seemed to help my nerves. She was still warm; she was still breathing; she was still alive. Our sprint was more of a race to the guildhall. Oultilissa guiding us through the halls into the infirmary without notice. No one needed to know. No one needed to see.

"I'll go in and tell Mom. Stay here and lock the door behind me. I don't think we should tell anyone about this. I doubt that anyone would sense them here yet," Oultilissa said then disappeared behind the infirmary doors.

Vegeta set Lucy on the middle bed as I set Juvia down on the bed in front. She lay so helplessly. So pale and frail. I cursed myself again and again that I didn't go running after her when I had that gut feeling. If I had done something, she wouldn't have had to lay there like that.

Oultilissa, Mirajane, Anastazia, and Trunks entered as Vegeta closed and locked the door behind them. Mira gave a shriek at the two girls laying on the beds and Oultilissa stated, "This was caused by some filthy scum. I can't believe that this jackass took them both out. Juvia should have at least been able to avoid its attacks with her Water Body. I don't understand."

Anastazia moved in between the two beds and I stepped back. I instantly felt better. My mother-in-law had saved more lives than anyone else I had ever known. She knew much, if not all, there was to healing. Juvia would be okay, and Lucy too.

"Juvia was bit from behind, meaning that it paralyzed her so that she couldn't use her Water Body to protect herself," Anastazia announced. "It looks like Juvia got the worse of it. Juvia's got seven bites and Lucy has four. Though, it looks like it dragged Lucy fairly roughly. They should be okay, but we can never be too sure. It'd be best to cover them to keep them warm. Their blood loss might be more severe than it looks."

Oultilissa walked over and pulled up the sheets on Juvia's bed to cover the bluenette and asked, "They'll both recover, right?"

"I sure hope so," Anastazia answered. "Lucy should, yes. Juvia's more of a chance, but it's too soon to tell to be certain. I'd like to test them to be sure. No one here has ever dealt with this kind of thing, and I'd really like to know as much as it is possible to be sure everything will be alright. It is impossible to tell how magic affects the victims."

"But, we can find out, right? I'll help in any way possible," I said, the worry clear in my voice.

Anastazia replied, "Of course, Will. Oultilissa, go fetch Team Erza; and Mira, you get the master. Don't let the word out. I want to wait for what Master has to say about this."

Mirajane and Oultilissa fled to retrieve said people from the dining hall of the guild. Slowly my nerves began to return back to normal. The situation was under control. It wasn't like this was the first tragedy I had to live through. My mom passed a few years after my sister was born and before that I had almost lost my dad during the incident. So why was I so anxious?

"Will," Anastazia called, ripping me from my paranoia. "I'd like to do some tests with you if you wouldn't mind. If I can understand your body and its abilities here, then maybe I can figure some things out for the girls."

"Yes, of course," I complied.

"Vegeta, I want you to lead a search course to find the one responsible. As soon as Natsu's team understands the situation, I want you to take them out and begin A.S.A.P.," Anastazia commanded and the prince nodded as he left the room.


	6. Chapter 5: L-Lucy! (2-parter)

**Chapter 5: L-Lucy?! (** _ **2-Parter**_ **)**

 _ **Happy**_

Lissa came strolling into the guild and asked Erza, Natsu, me, Wendy, Carla, and Gray to follow her out the guild. After some confusion, Erza ordered us to do as she said. Something in the air didn't feel right. Where was Lucy? Why wasn't she here with us? Why did Lissa want to talk to us? What was going on? My tummy grumbled nervously at the amount of questions buzzing in my head.

"The hell's this all about?! And where's Lucy?!" Natsu demanded confused as Lissa led us into the infirmary. All of a sudden Natsu stopped in front of us and I looked to see what caused him to do so. Lucy lay on the middle bed and Natsu and I raced to her side. "The hell happened?! Lucy!"

"Natsu, Happy, let her sleep, okay? She's been through alot," Ana said sympathetically.

"What happened to them?" Erza asked. It was then that I realized that Juvia was hurt as well.

Ana answered, "They were attacked last night, by a… By a monster. They should be able to recover, but for right now they are going to recover on their own before I assist them. I need more information on the attack just in case healing them now could harm them farther."

I looked back down to Lucy and Erza questioned, "Are you positive that they will be alright?"

"I can only be a guess of forty-five percent sure, but these are very high odds when it comes to magical recovery. Don't worry about Lucy, she's in the best shape and should be able to make a full recovery."

Gray hesitantly asked with worry, "A… And what about… Juvia?"

Normally I would have teased him about how much he cared for Juvia, but this was serious. It wasn't like we weren't worried about her as well. It was horrible that something like this could happen. My stomach grumbled again.

"She's questionable, but she's extremely strong. I don't doubt that she'll make a full recovery as well," Ana responded. Gray took a hesitant step towards Juvia, his face visibly paling at the sight. "With you here, I'm sure she'll be just fine."

"Who did this?" Natsu demanded.

Ana replied, "A demon, but nothing more is known."

Natsu declared with clenched fists, "There'll be Hell to pay. I swear it."

"Demon?" Erza quizzed. "One of Zeref's creations?"

"Not from what I can tell, no," Ana answered.

Movement caught my attention and I looked to Lucy's face to find her squinting at the light. She groggily questioned, "N… Natsu?"

Natsu exclaimed, "Lucy! What happened to you?! Are you okay?! Who did this to you?!"

She hesitantly answered, "I… I don't know… There was this… Black figure… It… It went for Juvia… Then… I don't know… I guess I blacked out… All I remember was these dark eyes and sharp teeth."

Lucy went to try and sit up and grunted in pain. I declared, "Hang in there, Lucy!" as I floated down to land on her bed. She smiled and pet my head comfortingly. Tears must have slipped down my face because she whipped them away as she moved her hand down to my cheek.

"Lucy, did you see it's face? What do you remember about it?" Lissa asked.

"It was dark and it was hard to see, but I think it had pale white skin and black mangled hair. The only thing that really stood out to me was its eyes. They were black as night, but they almost glowed. Its teeth were pure white and the canines were huge. That's about all that I can really remember of it in detail," Lucy described.

Will whispered, "I knew it had to be my kind…"

Natsu snapped his head in Will's direction and snarled, "Your kind?! The hell'd you do?!"

"I have nothing to do with this! I swear it!" Will surrendered.

"The hell'd you mean 'your kind'?!" Natsu declared, bolting around Juvia's bed to pin Will against the wall by his collar. "You better talk now, because I swear that if you were responsible in any way for the harm on Lucy…! You won't be able to move when I'm done with you!"

"I didn't! I swear it on my life! This was the work of a Vampire. A killer Vampire. I would never have done anything to harm anyone!" Will returned frightened.

Lissa twisted Natsu's fists off of Will's shirt and shoved him backwards yelling, "Natsu, back off! Will has nothing to do with this! You should be thanking him for finding them in the first place! We wouldn't have even known to look if it wasn't for him!"

Lucy added, "It wasn't him, Natsu. It couldn't have been. I'm sorry that I can't remember what happened…"

I hugged close into Lucy's chest when I saw her tears. She accepted me and pulled me closer and I said, "Aw, Lucy, don't cry."

Natsu's eyes narrowed and he breathed, "Now they made Lucy cry…"

"No, you were very informative. Thank you, Lucy. Now you should rest, it'd be best for your recovery," Ana soothed.

"Lucy…" Natsu began, and took up her side as I slid from her arms. He grabbed her right hand in both of his and declared, "I'll make whoever did this pay. I swear it. Nobody can hurt you and get away with it."

"Thanks, Natsu," Lucy said as she drifted back to sleep.

I lifted onto Natsu's shoulder for comfort. My stomach grumbled once again at how anxious I was. Lucy looked so helpless. She was always strong and courageous, even if we'd always tease her about being one of the weakest in Fairy Tail she really wasn't. Seeing her lying there pale and bruised…

Vegeta interrupted the silence that followed Lucy, "Alright, I'm going to set off to go find that bastard. Erza, you and your team will accompany me."

"Of course," Erza agreed and we began to file out of the infirmary. She looked at us following but then asked, "Gray? Aren't you coming?"

A few seconds passed before he answered, "No, I think I'll stay here."

"Suit yourself," Erza replied and lead us to go out to find the one responsible for hurting Lucy.

"Natsu…?" I asked, my tummy grumbling louder than before.

"Why don't you stay here, little buddy? We'll be fine on our own," Natsu said as he patted my head. I instantly nodded and flew over to cuddle on the side of Lucy. He was leaving me to watch over her, and I will with my life.

Lissa declared, "I'll leave with you," then left the room along with the rest.

 _ **Makarov**_

"What happened here?" I demanded as I announced my presence in the room. Mira had told me that it was important to come and see what was up for myself. I had expected many things, but seeing Lucy and Juvia lying unconscious on the medical beds was not one of them.

"Master, I didn't realize you were here, good," Anastazia sighed in relief. "Juvia and Lucy were jumped last night. Their injuries should heal with time before I assist. I need to commence research before I do anything and to make sure that they will be alright. Erza's team just left on a search mission for the one responsible. Although, I bet they're long gone by now."

"Do you know who hurt my children?" I asked.

"It was a Blood Demon," she spat.

I blinked and questioned, "Vampire? I thought they were myth. Are you positive?"

Anastazia nodded, "Affirmative. In fact, Vampires and Aliens both exist. We classify as both."

"Vampire," Will revealed.

"Alien," Trunks joined. "As a matter of fact, we traveled here from another dimension entirely."

I remained still for a few moments, processing what they had revealed to me. They had traveled through time and space and made their home at Fairy Tail. They were all working hard trying to keep my children safe and healthy. It wasn't every day that a different dimension choose to stick by your side through rough times. Aliens at that!

Though, this was a serious situation. Putting honor and pride aside, it was obvious that this was a far more dangerous encounter than anything we had faced before. All of the new members were tense from this interaction, and they were all above average S-Class strength in the guild. They had experience with Blood Demons before in their own world, so they knew the risks.

Anastazia suggested, "I think it best that anything that happens in this room is to stay in this room, would I be wrong?"

"No, I would agree," I said. "All I care about is whether or not my children will recover. You are still a part of this guild, no matter what you are. If anything, I am glad. Glad because of what you are doing for us. You have background with this sort of thing, and you have medical experience. I believe that if anything, we will be indebted to you."

"Thank you, sir," Ana bowed. "Mira? Could you grab Levy and Gajeel? I feel as though it would be important to let them know about their friends and I need Levy to help with my research."

"On it," Mira answered and left at a sprint out of the room.

It amazed me at how Anastazia analyzed the two unconscious girls. She had only been in Fairy Tail for three days and she was already a master at her own created healing magic. They had all learned their magic and seemed to have mastered them in three days. Porlyusica seemed to be equaled.

"Lucy's starting to run a fever. Her body's starting to fight off the infections. I'm surprised that Lucy is being affected before Juvia, though I suppose that's a good thing. Lucy should be able to handle the four bites on her own, therefore her body feels the need to fight any imposing viruses now that she's in a better environment," she analyzed.

I studied the faces of everyone in the room. Both Will and Gray looked regretful and hovered around staring. The poor kids felt useless as they stood there to watch the two girls rest on the beds. Happy had snuggled closely to Lucy, still holding a concerned look upon his face as he tried to nap next to her. I still remember the day Happy had hatched, and never before had I seen him so disoriented. Trunks stood idly as he looked down to his feet sadly. Lastly, Anastazia stood with a straight face as she seemed to be doing the same as I was.

Anastazia then sighed as she walked over to the counter and looked for something in the cabinets. She returned with a cup, a tissue, and gauze. After wrapping the gauze around the tissue on the top of the cup to make a type of container, she handed it to her son-in-law.

Will took the cup questionably and she explained, "Bite the top. I need to know the components of your venom, if you even have any. Since we live in a world of magic, you might not but this is the only way to really be able to tell."

"Of course," the boy replied and did as instructed. His eyes turned black for those few seconds and he ripped the cup away when he was done, controlling himself as his eyes returned to their original dark color.

Anastazia thanked him then observed the components of the cup. A curse escaped her lips and all eyes were on her as she said, "It's as I thought. There's magic influenced with the venom. It could be twice if not more powerful than back home. If this isn't treated it may cause a serious problem."

Gray asked in a quieter voice, "You can fix them, right?"

"As soon as I can reverse the venom, they'll be just fine," Anastazia promised.

Gajeel burst into the room with Lily on his shoulder and Levy following shortly behind. He declared, "What the hell's goin' on?!"

"Oh, Mavis…!" Levy gasped, her hands reaching up to her face in shock.

"Alright, first off, what happens in this room must stay in this room. Understood? We're under quarantine for now until I can give them an antidote," Anastazia ordered. "Levy, I would like your assistance."

"Me?" Levy questioned, the shock slowly sinking out of her. "But I don't know anything about healing magic…"

"You don't need to. I need you to help me research. Can you find out the components of the magic circle in this venom?" Anastazia questioned as she tossed the cup in her hands over to Levy who caught it easily. "I also would like whatever books on demons we can muster. There may be some legends we can take account on."

"I'll search the library. Levy, we could split this up and try to do this together. Gajeel, Lily, you should help too. It would go much faster and time is ticking," Trunks announced.

"Of course," Lily agreed, hovering off of Gajeel's shoulder to follow the bluenette and violet haired man. Mira declared on tagging along and disappeared with them.

Gajeel stood still for a few moments, taking in the sight of Juvia on the medical bed. They had supported each other for longer than either could remember. Eventually, he turned and left dragging his feet to join Levy, Trunks, Mira, and Lily. He seemed to not know what to do with himself as his gaze went blank at the shock of seeing the bluenette on the bed.

Anastazia announced over the silence, "Will, assist me with fixing up Lucy's leg."

"Yeah, okay," Will agreed.

"What are you going to do?" Happy asked, standing over Lucy.

Anastazia answered, "We need to splint her leg. She'll heal faster if we tend to it now instead of waiting. Could you find a splint for me, Happy?"

Happy nodded and stated his usual 'Aye, sir,' then fetched a splint. The black haired woman uncovered the blonde and sent the sheets rolling off the bottom of the bed. After quickly looking over the unconscious girl, her hands wandered over the bruised leg in a strange position. When she was done, she kindly took the splint in Happy's paws and set it down on the bed with the gauze Will handed her from the side table.

She announced, "Thankfully it looks like it's just a dislocation so it'll be an easy fix. I didn't feel any fractures so her knee wasn't broken. Will, I'm going to place her leg, so could you wrap the gauze for me a few times? I don't want it to come back out."

It didn't take long for the two to fix up Lucy's leg as they worked together to place it. They switched sides and bandaged Lucy's bruised shoulder then set her back down on the bed with the sheets over her. I was still confused as to what happened. Juvia was ghost white and Lucy seemed to have been physically abused. Though, Juvia was still covered in the bed sheets, so it could be possible that she was as well.

I asked, "What happened to cause the dislocation? Is Juvia the same way?"

"No, thankfully. It dragged Lucy away to it's layer or wherever it lives. Pretty much, it wanted to bring her home to use as an appetizer some other night. Thankfully we found her before it got her there," Will explained.

"What?!" Happy exclaimed. "But, she can't possibly taste better than fish! Why would anyone wanna eat Lucy?!"

Anastazia sent a glare to Will as he bit his lower lip and scolded, "Watch your tongue William Vud."

He replied, "I wasn't going to say anything. Was thinking it though…"

"You think she's delicious too?!" Happy yelped and flew in between Will and Lucy protectively. "I won't let you touch her!"

Will chuckled and declared, "Relax, I don't like blood and I'm married, remember? Besides, I don't care for blondes."

"Oh thank Mavis," Happy sighed in relief as he landed on the bed.

Anastazia looked over to Gray and asked, "Gray, you okay over there? You're zoning out."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Gray replied, looking up from the floor. "I was just thinking some things over."

"About the reasons why you stayed, blaming yourself, or how we can be so sure it was a vampire? Or is it all three?" Anastazia asked skeptically then said, "You don't have to answer, it's just a rhetorical question. A word of advice, focus on one thing to try and figure that out. If you try to solve more than one problem, then more than likely none of them will be solved. It's only human to have to focus on one thing at a time. The human mind is pretty limited when it comes to anything unphysical."

"That's very wise," I commented.

"Thank you," Anastazia replied. A few minutes of silence passed until she felt Lucy's forehead with her hand and stated, "Her fever's not as intense as before. I think with what little we did made the body stop worrying about the dislocation and is able to focus on fighting the venom alone. That's what I want to see."

I smiled at the news and said, "Well, there's some light in this tunnel. That's always good to hear."

"Indeed," the raven-haired maiden agreed. "Well, looks like Lucy's coming to. That wasn't a very long nap."

"Lucy!" Happy cheered.

"Hey, Happy. Did they leave you behind?" the blonde questioned, sitting up on the bed with assistance.

Happy answered, "Natsu said that he didn't need my help, so I stayed. Gray stayed here, too."

Anastazia stated, "Feeling better I take it."

Lucy replied, "Yeah. Would it be okay if I called one of my spirits?"

"If you think it'll be well worth the loss of energy, then go ahead. You're lucky I'm so lenient. Just don't go using too much," Anastazia warned.

"Thanks," Lucy said with a nod, grabbing her keys on the side table and picking up a golden key in particular. She chanted, "Open Gate of the Lion, Loke!"

"What's up beautiful?" the ginger spirit asked as he appeared in the room with a flash of golden light. "What happened?"

"She and Juvia were jumped last night. They should be able to make a full recovery with time," Anastazia informed.

Loke nodded and asked, "So, you're one of the new members, are you not?"

Anastazia responded, "Yes, I am. The new healer."

Loke replied, "I see. Horologium passed through the gate on his own late last night. Would that have anything to do with what happened, then?"

"I don't know. I can't remember much of what happened," Lucy said. "I just wanted you to know so you can tell the other spirits that I'm alright."

"I guess Natsu's already out there looking to kick whoever's ass that did it," the ginger presumed.

"Hit the nail right on the head," Anastazia confirmed. "I would guess that Horologium didn't tell you anything about last night since you didn't know, but I'd like to talk with him just in case he will share something about what happened while Lucy was unconscious."

The lion spirit nodded, "I'll tell him to come on his own power when I return."

Anastazia replied, "Thank you, Leo."

He answered, "No problem. It's the least I could do. Tell me if you need anything."

"I will," the raven-haired maiden responded.

"So, Lucy, when you're all healed up would you wanna go out some time?" the smooth talker asked.

"Not happening," Lucy returned. "But, thanks for coming. I appreciate it."

Loke declared, "Get well soon, beautiful," before closing the gate and returning to his own realm. It wasn't long before the clock spirit of Horologium came threw on his own power just as requested. The basin looked worn as if he had been in a fight. The sight wasn't a good sign. If anything, it looked more of an omen of what was to come.

The clock said as he fully formed into the room, "Glad to see you alright, Miss Lucy."

Lucy answered, "Thank you, Horologium."

"Sir Leo said you wanted to talk, Miss?" he asked Anastazia.

"I do. Leo said that you opened your own gate last night. Could you tell me what happened?" Anastazia inquired.

"Of course. I sensed Miss Lucy was in danger and I crossed my gate. There was this black animal-like figure standing on two legs dragging Miss Lucy by the arm. It seemed almost as if it was a small volkan of some kind. I quickly placed her inside me, breaking the creature's grasp on her, and locked myself up tight so that it could not get her. The thing tried to break me, but I held up. Just before my time ran out, it seemed to have been chased away by something. I am unsure of what the figure said, but it muttered something before leaving. By then I had to return back into the Spirit Realm," Horologium explained.

Anastazia nodded at the information, "Could you recall what time of day it was?"

The spirit replied, "It appeared to be nearing dawn by the time I left."

The healer stated, "It fled from sunlight. That's an old myth. What about details, can you remember anything significant?"

"I'm not quite sure, but it wore a cloak that was tattered and torn. That made it hard to see it's physical body. However, it's arms and legs looked very muscular from what little I could tell as it attempted to get to Miss Lucy. As if it was a volkan it ripped with its arms and clung to my base with its legs. There was it's eyes as well. Death black," he informed.

"Does it walk like a human?"

"Yes, though it was dragging Miss Lucy so it was hunched over."

"Thank you so much for your help, Horologium. If you didn't come when you did, we might not have gotten to her in time."

The clock resigned, "No problem. I'll see you later, Miss Lucy."

With that, the spirit disappeared into his realm. It wasn't possible that a volkan could have done something so horrible to Lucy and Juvia. My children are strong enough to fend off those. Lucy's first time out with Natsu was to take care of some on the mountains to help Makao. Besides, they never came this close to the cities. Blood Demons have been dormant from the Council's radar since the days of Zeref. They had been called myth, though perhaps, just like Zeref, they were returning back into the new era.

Anastazia contemplated, "Scared of sunlight, yet Will can go in the sun just fine. Things just don't add up. Then again, there is no way that it could have been a volkan. Sunlight doesn't affect you, does it Will?"

"Not from what I know of. Maybe it's some special 'here' thing that I'm not affected by?" Will questioned.

"I doubt it. It had to have left for some other reason. What time did you find the girls?" the ravin-haired woman returned.

"About seven thirty, probably. About an hour after we got to the guildhall. You think it fled from me?" the boy asked.

The healer replied, "Maybe? It would still be early morning by the time you came into the area. It could have smelled you if you were up wind."

Will added, "Why would it flee from me? I'd be less experienced than it would be."

Question after question came up. This whole situation just kept getting more and more complicated. Mystery after mystery appeared. Could it all just be over so that all of my children would be safe? Was that too much to ask for?

Lucy yawned from using up her magic to summon Loke. Anastazia ordered her to rest until the others returned and soon enough she complied. Happy curled up in her grasp and napped with her. The healer walked over to the folded chairs in a hidden corner and placed them around, handing one to Gray and me.

"Will, you want to check on their research and tell Levy and Trunks of what we heard?" Anastazia suggested and the boy nodded and left the room with a quick look to Juvia and Gray. "Master? Can we talk about something?"

"Yes, of course," I answered and hopped back off my chair.

"Gray, we're going to leave you alone for a short while. If either of them change in any way, whether it be color or facial expression, come and get me," she ordered and after receiving a nod from him we set off for the halls of the guildhall.

I began, "The information you gained, did that help you in any way?"

She replied, "With their condition, no; with who we're dealing with, majorly. I just hope that they'll find something. If this keeps up, the two may die as soon as five days. I don't even want to think of it."

I added, "Neither do I."

"You really are okay that we aren't of this world? Because as soon as these two are recovered, should they recover, we'll leave. As soon as you say the word," Anastazia said.

"What would that matter? Demon or alien, good or evil; as long as you're a part of Fairy Tail, you are a part of our family. I'm disappointed that you hadn't told me sooner, but I understand that it has never come up for you to mention it. Let alone casually," I replied.

"Yes, Master," she sighed. "That was my mistake."

I announced, "Just don't go get yourself down yet! We still have hope that our children will make it! And for that, I will never thank you enough."

She smiled sympathetically, "Of course. Thank you, Master."


End file.
